Lithium ion battery has a high power and a high energy density, which has been widely used in mobile phones, digital cameras and notebook computers. Electrode active material used in lithium ion battery electrode has a great influence on the lithium ion battery. However, conventional cathode active materials, such as LIBs, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4 and LiFePO4, have poor electrical conductivity.
In order to improve the electrical conductivity of the conventional cathode active materials, nano-sized carbon agents have been dispersed in the conventional cathode active materials via chemical oxidation, ultrasonication or cold-rolling. However, this method is complicated and costly.